jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadnaught Cove
Dreadnaught Cove is a dreadful canyon located deep within the depths of the Never Sea and one of the most dangerous locations of the deep. The cove serves as the prison of the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea. Role in the series Dreadnaught Cove first appeared in the episode special "The Great Never Sea Conquest". Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. Lord Fathom's underling, Sinker pleads with Fathom not to release Strake as he fears it would be too powerful and uncontrollable, but Lord Fathom ignores Sinker's advice. Once the Strake is reunited with Fathom the beast seemed somewhat grumpy snapping at Lord Fathom when he is released. Lord Fathom then reminds Strake "who's in charge" by summoning an exceptional amount of power from the DarkLight Emerald to tame the Strake under his power once more. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Lord Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the DarkLight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. Dreadnaught Cove is last seen as Lord Fathom and Sinker escape from sea creatures to the safety of the cove where Lord Fathom plots his revenge as he manages to recover a small piece of the DarkLight Emerald, and swears he'll "not just rule the Never Sea but the lands beyond". This is short-lived as the Strake suddenly roars furiously from behind the stone door of Dreadnaught Cove, sending Lord Fathom and Sinker fleeing in terror once more. Dreadnaught Cove reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" as the final challenge in Peter Pan's scavenger hunt the captain's most retrieve a gold spotted scale from the Strake who still fast asleep locked within Dreadnaught Cove. Dreadnaught Cove reappears in the episode "The Legion of Pirate Villains!". Captain Hook attempts to reclaim the lost treasure of the Captain Colossus at the bottom of Dreadnaught Cove. Mr. Smee tries reasoning with Hook that the cove is too dangerous and the treasure wasn't worth the risk of waking the Strake. However, Hook bellows that he wasn't afraid as he enters the Never Sea. Within his diver suit, he accidentally knocks the fragment of the DarkLight Emerald from Lord Fathom by landing on him. Unaware of his actions, Captain Hook's attempts to recover the treasure is quickly thwarted by the Grim Buccaneer, capturing Hook mistaking him for Lord Fathom. Printed material Dreadnaught Cove is briefly mentioned in the storybook adaptation of the The Great Never Sea Conquest. Gallery Dreadnought Cove-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures01.jpg Dreadnought Cove Original Layout.jpg Dreadnought Cove-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures02.jpg Lord Fathom-The Legion of Pirate Villains!01.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest13.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest12.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest13.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg Dreadnaught Cove-The Great Never Sea Conquest15.jpg Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest30.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest49.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest48.jpg Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest66.jpg Category:Locations